Birthday Wishes
by angelcorrupted
Summary: I knew wishes didn't come true, but I had hope. It was empty and meaningless hope, but it was hope nonetheless.' MelloxNear, read and review.


If I owned Death Note, L, Matt, and Mello would still be alive. Are they? I didn't think so, therefore Death Note is not mine.

* * *

This day was my least favorite day out of every single year. I could never hide from this day, no matter how hard I tried. If I locked myself up in my room, Roger or L would pick the lock only to congratulate me.

Since I couldn't get away from all of this overdramatic excitement by locking myself up, I deduced that it was only probable to spend my time in my most favorite room in this orphanage; the playroom. If I was forced into accepting the congratulations, then so be it. At least I'd be having fun while doing so.

"Happy birthday, Near!" a girlish voice squealed from behind me. _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear, _I thought to myself, my head turning slightly so could identify the person. Linda walked towards me, holding a metallic paper-wrapped box out, a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you, Linda." I heard the words slip from my mouth monotonously, though I was unaffected by the fall in her facial expression towards the lack of excitement in my voice.

"Why aren't you excited, Near? It's your thirteenth birthday!"

"I do not care much for days that celebrate my birth."

"Why not? Do you wish you were never born or something?"

"Linda, do you have a present you'd like me to take?" I veered off the question, knowing all too well that I'd get either infuriated responding, or extremely emotional.

"Oh, yeah. Here!" Her glee returned as she practically forced the package into my hands. I looked down at the box, attempting to decipher what the contents were. After a few moments, I looked up at her, my expression as blank as always.

"Thanks for the train set, Linda. I appreciate it."

The girl's expression changed from happy to astonished and rather confused. I'd obviously gotten the right answer on what she'd bought me.

"How did you..." her voice trailed off, and she let out a girlish huff. "Never mind. See you around Near." With that, she turned on her heel and left, leaving me to my dice towers I was so intent on making.

When I had said that I appreciated her gift, I was lying. When I thanked her for wishing me a happy birthday, it was not a sincere thanks. None of the presents I'd received throughout the day, as well as remarks had meant anything to me. L's present had meant a little to me, but not enough as someone else's would.

How foolish of me, to think that the one person whose congratulations and a present would make me actually enjoy my birthday would make it happen. True, every year since we'd been rivals he'd wished me a happy birthday in a menacing tone. True, every year he'd given me a birthday present; a punch in the face. I didn't want either of those from him, well not in that way.

I wanted Mello to wish me a sincere happy birthday, a genuine smile on his lips, and give me a present out of friendliness, not just to hurt me. That was what I had wished for when Roger made me blow out my birthday candles. I knew wishes didn't come true, but I had hope. It was empty and meaningless hope, but it was hope nonetheless.

Several minutes passed, and I watched my dice towers grow exceptionally in size. I'd never been able to make one this big; Mello made it a habit to kick down every single die when he came in to bother me.

Another minute passed by, and then I heard footsteps behind me. I also heard pinging noises from a portable game device and snickering. What I heard next was an 'ouch' and the snickering stopped.

"Matt. Mello." I greeted, my voice as emotionless as my face was as I continued adding dice piece after dice piece onto the tower.

"Near, I have something to tell you." Mello's rather deep voice said from behind me, causing me to turn around. It was rather easy to mistake him for a female, except for if you heard him talk. It almost made me feel sorry for him once I realized how many people called him a girl on a daily basis. Of course, most of those people ended up with a busted lip or a broken nose.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity clear in my voice to my disliking. I watched him approach, his face only a tad more emotional than mine was.

"Happy birthday." he said in the same menacing tone I was more used to than I should be. I sighed softly, knowing all too well what was going to come next. I noticed Matt looked up from his game, an eager look on his face. Stupid follower.

I was right, though. In a matter of seconds, Mello's fist collided roughly with my jaw, lacking just a tiny bit of force that was enough to break it. I winced, biting my lip to hold back a whimper of pain.

"Thank you," and with that, I turned back to my dice towers. I heard both boys' snickering as they left.

I knew it. Birthday wishes don't come true, and neither do any other type of wishes.

A few minutes passed and I heard running footsteps behind me. I knew it was probably just some other kid in the orphanage, hurrying to get somewhere he needed to be.

What I didn't expect was to feel one hand on my back and hair tickling my chin.

"Near, I'm sorry." he whispered, sincerity coating his voice. I blinked, shifting so I was out of his grasp, though I was facing him. Sadly, I managed to knock down one of my dice towers in the process.

"Mello?" I wasn't sure if I was seeing who I thought I was seeing.

All Mello did was look at me and smile, a real genuine smile, and look at me as if I was the most terrific thing in the entire world.

"Happy thirteenth birthday," he muttered, and I could swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank y-" my acceptance was cut short by another pair of lips on mine. For a moment, I was too stunned to really think much. However, after another second, my eyelids drooped, and I returned the kiss.

But it didn't last as long as I wanted it to.

"Thank you," I finished, a smile lighting up my face. Mello returned the smile before he ran out of the playroom.

I made a mental note to myself to wish on every birthday that the blonde would be sincere with his happy birthday wish and with his present.

I kept the smile in place as I returned to my dice, fixing the tower I had knocked over.

Maybe, just maybe, I would like my birthdays a little bit more now.


End file.
